Shadow and the Air Pirates
by mah29732
Summary: Shadow has come to Shere Khan for help after his Chaos Emerald was stolen on a previous mission from GUN to an Air Pirate hideout.  Shere Khan knows the perfect pilot which Shadow can approach to help him out...
1. Stolen Chaos Emerald

Shadow and the Air Pirates

Chapter 1: Stolen Chaos Emerald

The scene opens up where Shere Khan is in his high top private office chambers tending to his garden, when the elevator door opened up showing an odd figure in front of it.

"This better be important to why you have disrupted me from tending to my garden" said Shere Khan as he gazed at the figure at the elevator entrance.

"Oh but it is" said the figure who revealed himself to be none other than Shadow the Hedgehog.

"You, I've heard about what your deeds have done, and I must say I am most impressed" laughed Shere Khan as he then headed back to his seat, "but why are you here in my office?"

"Revenge is my game, do you know the Air Pirate leader known as Don Karnage?" asked Shadow.

"Know him, he nearly tried to plunder this fair city" replied Shere Khan as he poured some tea in a cup, "where are my manners, please sit."

As Shadow headed toward the chair near Shere Khan's table, he sat down and told Shere Khan his story. He was on a mission for GUN who hired him to penetrate an Air Pirate base which Don Karnage had owned. Precise problem, he ran into some of the technology that they had stolen a few weeks before.

"I am surprised those Air Pirates out bested you" said Shere Khan as he poured more tea into his cup.

"Tell me, I need to find their main headquarters, do you know anyone who can possibly help me on that?" asked Shadow.

"I think I know a pilot who can help you" said Shere Khan as he gave an evil smile.

The scene then changes toward Higher for Higher, where Shadow is seen right at the main door.

"That tiger was pulling my leg" said Shadow as he glared at the place which looked like a dump despite it being improved a bit.

As Shadow continued to look around, Rebecca Cunningham noticed Shadow prowling about.

"Can I help you?" asked Rebecca.

"I need a pilot" replied Shadow.

"To carry what?" asked Rebecca.

"I just need a pilot" replied Shadow who was quite in an obvious hurry.

As Rebecca headed on inside, Shadow impatiently waited outside for her to bring out the pilot.

"This better not be the plane for me" sighed Shadow as he didn't seem to like the Seaduck which was right on the docks.

Meanwhile, inside Baloo was typically fast asleep which apparently business in general was running quite slowly for Higher for Higher for the month.

"Up!" ordered Rebecca as she began to wake him up.

"Just what now?" asked Baloo as he yawned.

"There's someone out there who wants our service" replied Rebecca.

"He better not have anything heavy for me to carry" said Baloo.

"Just get Kit and go" said Rebecca.

"Fine" sighed Baloo who really wanted to sleep more.

As he and Kit went outside, they noticed Shadow was impatiently waiting for them.

"Let me guess, you must be the pilot, right?" asked Shadow to Baloo.

"Yeah, where can I bring you?" asked Baloo.

"I need to find the Air Pirate leader known as Don Karnage, he recently had stolen something from my inventory awhile ago" said Shadow.

"Don Karnage, why would you want to go after that crazy guy?" asked Baloo.

"He stole a Chaos Emerald from me" replied Shadow, "and I need it back."

"Chaos Emerald, I've kind of heard about them" said Kit.

"Yeah, but they're only meant to be used by professionals like me" said Shadow, "a tiger told me that you know the location of this Pirate Island I've been hearing about."

"You mean you went to Shere Khan for help?" asked Baloo.

"If you don't mind, take me to the skies and show me where Pirate Island is pronto" said Shadow who was quite impatient, "are we going in this hunk of junk?"

"Hey, don't call my baby the Seaduck like that!" roared Baloo as he wasn't too happy with Shadow.

"Look, I need a ride to Pirate island, Shere Khan says you can provide me a ride" said Shadow as he game face to face with Baloo, "do I need to have a problem with you?"

"You'll get your ride" said Baloo as he headed on into the plane.

As Shadow soon walked onto the plane, he noticed it was quite obviously a dump inside.

"Bah, I can't stand this!" cried Shadow.

"Go find a seat" said Baloo as he was heading to the cockpit with Kit.

"I don't believe this" sighed Shadow as he was forced to make room for himself, "this is going to be a long, long ride."

Meanwhile back at Pirate Island, Don Karnage was impressed by Dumptruck on how he managed to steal a Chaos Emerald.

"I can't believe this, this Chaos Emerald must be worth something" said Don Karnage as he examined the Chaos Emerald, "how did you manage to find it?"

"Er, well, me and Maddog stumbled upon an intruder at one of our bases not long ago, and we found this" replied Dumptruck.

"Amazing, if there is one Chaos Emerald, there must be others" said Don Karnage, "I want information on how we can get more Chaos Emeralds!"

"But sir, we don't know where there could be anymore" said Maddog.

"Fools, there are always more stuff like this out there, you just have to go and look for it you idiots" continued Don Karnage.

"Well, we could, er take this into town being disguised, and see where there could be others like it" said Maddog.

"Fools, I say we make some sort of a device that'll track down these Chaos Emeralds" said Don Karnage to which he then just stormed out of the area, "I can't believe it that I have to come up with everything here."

Yet as the Air Pirates were about to do more research on the Chaos Emeralds, they were unaware that Shadow the Hedgehog was already on his way to seek his revenge upon the Air Pirates.


	2. Flying Toward Pirate Island

Chapter 2: Flying Toward Pirate Island

While Baloo was flying the Seaduck to Pirate Island, he along with Kit were curious to why Shadow was after Don Karnage and the Air Pirates. Shadow was impatient in riding in a slow airplane known as the Seaduck he wasn't obviously impressed with how it flew.

"You better go check on him Little Britches" said Baloo to Kit.

"Will do" replied Kit as he headed to the passenger area.

As Kit headed to the passenger area of the plane, he noticed Shadow wasn't too happy to see him.

"Are we there yet?" asked Shadow in quite in an impatient mood.

"It may take awhile before we can get there" replied Kit.

"Look kid, I want to get my Chaos Emerald back from those Air Pirate freaks" continued Shadow, "I can't believe they managed to ambush me like that."

"How did they ambush you?" asked Kit who was a bit curious in Shadow's story.

"None of your business kid" replied Shadow in an obvious rude manner.

"Hey now, you better be nice or I'm going to turn this plane around" said Baloo who heard Shadow.

"Fine" grumbled Shadow as he continued to tell the story.

The scene changes to Shadow's operations back when he was a GUN operative in tracking down some hi-tech technology that vanished. As Shadow was climbing some rocks in trying to find the air pirate headquarters, he spotted the plane that was shot down by the Air Pirates. Maddog along with Dumptruck and a few other Air Pirates were unloading the plane that was filled with hi-tech weapons.

"Aw yes, this is quite the life, soon we'll gather enough of these hi-tech weapons for our own use" said Don Karnage, "why have one, when we can have as many as we want?"

"You sure no one will be after us?" asked Maddog, "I mean there is no one who is fast enough that'll be able to stop us, at least on the ground."

"True, but soon we'll have the obvious advantage here" continued Don Karnage, "continue to load and prepare to head for Pirate Island."

"Not if I can help it" said Shadow to himself.

As Shadow continued to tell the story to Kit, while Baloo was listening in the cockpit of the plane, Shadow told Kit it was time for him to act against the Air Pirates by trying to prevent them from smuggling the hi-tech weapons to their main headquarters. Shadow himself decided to pull out his trusty Chaos Emerald he had always kept in his inventory, and used his Chaos Control to teleport himself behind some Air Pirates whom were guarding the pile of weapons on the plane they had shot down.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but mind if I butt in?" asked Shadow as he literally whacked the two Air Pirates unconscious.

As Shadow then teleported himself with his Chaos Control out of the area, Don Karnage came back to see how things were going. Apparently the two Air Pirates were out cold.

"What is this, this isn't a time for a break!" cried Don Karnage as he was trying to get the two Air Pirates up, "You are suppose to be watching the pile of weapons for us!"

"Er, sir, we got a problem" said Maddog as he noticed several other Air Pirates were being knocked out right and left by an invisible force which was really Shadow just doing his job.

"What's going on here?" cried Don Karnage as he looked around, "You an Dumptruck will be the ones to capture this, this intruder."

"Why us?" asked Maddog.

"Because those are my orders!" roared Don Karnage to Maddog.

"You got it" sighed Maddog.

As the Air Pirates were waking up to what was going on, it was time for Shadow to dash out to the jungle nearby.

"The intruder, he must be nearby" said Dumptruck as he headed on into the jungle.

"Yes, but I think we might need a plan in order to capture him or her" continued Maddog.

"What's your plan?" asked Dumptruck.

"Oh, I got a good one" replied Maddog.

As Shadow was attempting to come up with another plan to raid the Air Pirates again, Maddog was setting up a few traps for Shadow in the jungle.

"You sure this will work?" asked Dumptruck who was being obviously doubtful that the traps would work.

"As long as we pretend that we are leaving, this intruder might think otherwise" said Maddog.

While the two Air Pirates continued to conspire, Shadow peaked through and noticed nothing odd out of the ordinary. As he continued to creep up closer back to where the Air Pirates began to unload the hi-tech weapons, Shadow tripped over a wire that Maddog had setup, unleashing some tranquilizers nearby. Yet Shadow was able to dodge the tranquilizers just in the nick of time.

"Darn it, I thought that would work!" cried Maddog to which Shadow heard his voice.

"So, a pathetic little Air Pirate tried to have a run in with Shadow the Hedgehog?" laughed Shadow as he was prepared to pounce on poor Maddog.

Yet what Shadow didn't realize was his obvious own carelessness, which Shadow was reluctant to explain to Kit in his story. Dumptruck had somehow managed to creep up from behind from Shadow with a large piece of wood and knock him out with one blow.

"I did it, I did it!" laughed Dumptruck with joy who couldn't believe how easy it was.

"Say, what's that he's got in his hand?' asked Maddog as he noticed the Chaos Emerald Shadow was holding.

"Don't know, maybe we should show Don Karnage this shiny item" laughed Dumptruck.

"I hear that, this guy won't be a threat to us no more" said Maddog as they left Shadow unconscious on the ground.

Kit couldn't believe how someone as Shadow could have been ambushed by the Air Pirates like that.

"Wow, for someone like you, I'm shocked that you managed to get knocked out so easy like that" said Kit.

"Look kid, don't try to rub it in, it was more embarrassing for me to go to Shere Khan to go to you guys" continued Shadow.

"Wait a second, Shere Khan asked you to go to us for help?" asked Baloo who was still flying the plane.

"Sadly yes, my superiors recommended him as another fellow superior for future operations I should look up to" continued Shadow.

"Well, at least we should keep tabs on remaining on your good side, come back in Little Britches, I think he wants to be alone" said Baloo.

"About time you realized that" said Shadow as Kit left to go back to the cockpit area.


	3. Air Pirate Air Space

Chapter 3: Air Pirate Air Space

The Seaduck was well on its way to Pirate Island, with its impatient passenger Shadow the Hedgehog waiting for revenge against the Air Pirates who took his Chaos Emerald away. Yet as Baloo was steering the Seaduck closer to Pirate Island, a lookout for the Air Pirates on a nearby mountain notice they were approaching.

"Time to tell Don Karnage to shoot a plane out of the sky" laughed the Air Pirate as he went to his emergency communicator.

Meanwhile, within the main base of Pirate Island itself, Don Karnage was continuing to admire the beauty of the Chaos Emerald which was later given to him by Dumptruck and Maddog as they obviously couldn't figure out how to get more of the Chaos Emeralds.

"You know, I think I might want to keep this" said Don Karnage, "for myself instead of finding more of these emeralds."

"But I thought you wanted to find more of these?" asked Maddog.

"True, but in the meantime, I want to keep this one for myself" replied Don Karnage to which the communicator next to him began to ring, "Don Karnage speaking?"

"Sir, there's a plane entering our territory, permission to send out the planes and shoot it down?" asked the Air Pirate on the other end.

"Of course, send out the fighters!" ordered Don Kanarge as he then placed down the communicator.

As the Seaduck continued in Air Pirate territory, there were suddenly Air Pirates emerging from an underground airbase not far from where Baloo was flying the Seaduck. Kit was ready to go outside and deal with the Air Pirates with his disc that he had prepared.

"You sure you'd be able to take them on?" asked Baloo to Kit knowing it would annoy Shadow to see Kit again.

"Don't worry, I don't mind it" replied Kit.

As Kit was heading toward the end of the plane which was ready to open the hatch of the plane, Shadow was curious what Kit was carrying.

"Say kid, what do you have there?" asked Shadow as he noticed the odd disc Kit had.

"Oh, I often use this when I go out to fight against the Air Pirates" replied Kit.

"You might want to sit this one down, I want revenge now, and this will be the first time to strike back at them" said Shadow.

"Don't worry, I got plenty of spares of these" said Kit as he handed Shadow his disc.

As Kit entered the cockpit again, Baloo was curious why he came back.

"Say Little Britches, if you are in here, who is out there?" asked Baloo who was wondering who had Kit's disc.

"Why our guest" replied Kit, "he said he wanted to make those Air Pirates pay."

"Well, I hope he does a good job" said Baloo as he noticed several Air Pirates in the rear view mirrors coming toward him, "because we'll be in trouble if he doesn't."

As the Air Pirates started to fire at the Seaduck, Baloo did his best to swirl the plane out of the way. Shadow who was holding onto a rope while riding Kit's disc knew he had to act fast.

"Time to show these Air Pirates a thing or two" laughed Shadow.

Shadow quickly spun himself into a buzz saw, and sliced two planes the Air Pirates were flying in half. He was able to hold onto the rope while doing it the entire time. After that, about five Air Pirates whom were in their planes began to fire at Shadow. Shadow quickly spun into a buzzsaw and sliced them all in half to which the Air Pirates had to use their parachutes.

"Wow, this guy seems to be pretty good" said Baloo as he noticed the Air Pirates in their parachutes going down.

"Come on, we just need to bid more time" said Kit.

Back outside, Shadow was having a blast eliminating each Air Pirate who came his way. As some Air Pirates were shooting at him, Shadow decided to get creative, and let go of the rope. He literally used the disc he was on to literally surf to the Air Pirates and knocked each one out with his own fist. He then managed to grab the rope just in the nick of time, and started to pull himself back into the plane.

"Well, it looks like you had fun out there" laughed Baloo to Shadow.

"Those Air Pirates deserved it, now their leader will get it soon enough" continued Shadow.

As the Seaduck continued its journey into Air Pirate territory, back in the main base, Don Karnage was quite outraged that his fellow Air Pirates couldn't shoot down the Seaduck.

"Why is it every time the Seaduck comes into our territory we lose?" asked Don Karnage to the Air Pirates who were shot down.

"But sir, he has that black hedgehog we ran into earlier this month" said one of the Air Pirates.

"What do you mean, I thought he was taken care of!" roared Don Karnage.

"That black hedgehog, wasn't he the one you knocked out?" asked Maddog to Dumptruck.

"Yep, yep, yep" replied Dumptruck.

"Well, it seems like you didn't do your job!" roared Don Karnage to Dumptruck who disrupted him from his laughter.

"But we did get you that shiny item" added Maddog referring to the Chaos Emerald which Don Karnage took out.

"True, this is a very impressive plunder you have obtained for me, however it's not enough so long as that black hedgehog is around" said Don Karnage, "I want you to prepare our guests for an unfriendly welcome."

"But sir, he's very sneaky that black hedgehog, he took out most of us when we were carrying those hi-tech weapons" added Maddog.

"So, this is the perfect time to use those hi-tech weapons against our foes!" continued Don Karnage, "That is an order that should be carried out pronto!"

As Don Karnage was ordering his Air Pirates to prepare themselves in using the hi-tech weapons they had obtained, the Seaduck was once again heading to Pirate Island, ready to dock in a hidden hangar. They were obviously unaware of how powerful those hi-tech weapons were, and Shadow needed to get his Chaos Emerald back fast before the Air Pirates could learn its secrets.


	4. Infiltrating the Pirate Base

Chapter 4: Infiltrating the Pirate Base

It was finally time for Shadow to put his revenge plan into action. As the Seaduck headed toward a hidden area on Pirate Island where it landed, it was time for Shadow to get even with the Air Pirates.

"You're going by yourself?" asked Baloo to Shadow as he was getting out of the plane.

"Of course I am, this is my mission and my mission alone" replied Shadow to Baloo.

"Look, I think the story you told Kit, you might need some help" said Baloo.

"Help against a bunch of idiotic Air Pirates?" asked Shadow, "I think I can handle it myself."

As Shadow left to head into the Pirate Base on Pirate Island, Baloo wasn't so sure if Shadow was going to make it.

"We're going to follow him are we?" asked Kit to Baloo.

"You bet ya Little Britches" replied Baloo.

As the two began to follow Shadow, still unnoticed to the black hedgehog, Shadow continued on his way penetrating through an air vent system into the Pirate Base. As Shadow squeezed through, about several minutes later Baloo and Kit arrived at the same thing.

"Er, I don't know if I am going to fit through" said Baloo.

"There must be some other way inside" said Kit as he was reexamining the place, "ah ha, I know just the place, just follow me."

"I sure hope you know a place I can fit through" said Baloo.

As Kit and Baloo were trying to find another place to infiltrate the Pirate Base, Shadow was already within the network of air vents above the Pirate Base itself. He could tell he was getting closer, and closer to his Chaos Emerald which he hadn't realize was already in Don Karnage's procession. As Shadow crept up to one air vent with a hatch, he peaked through the hatch and noticed the two Air Pirates he had previously encountered. They were testing out the hi-tech weapons that their comrades had stolen earlier in the week.

"You sure Don Karnage wanted to just keep us out of his way?" asked Maddog as he was prepared to test fire a hi-tech weapon.

"Er, yep, that's what he said" replied Dumptruck.

"Well, I say we improve our status with him in capturing that black hedgehog you failed to stop" said Maddog, "I am sure he'd be pleased if we manage to accomplish it."

"Yeah, that black hedgehog was so dumb enough to fall for me just simply knocking him on the head" laughed Dumptruck to which Shadow began to growl in the air vents.

"Say, did you hear something, it sounded like some odd noise or something" said Maddog.

As the Air Pirate gazed at the air vents up above, he thought he heard someone was inside the air vent itself.

"There, up there!" cried Maddog, "I think we might have an intruder!"

"Don't worry, I'll get that intruder for you" laughed Dumptruck as he was aiming the hi-tech weapon at the air vent which Shadow was in.

"No, you fool!" cried Maddog.

Yet it was too late, as Dumptruck fired the weapon, a laser came out of the gun destroying part of the air vent which thankfully Shadow wasn't in that part. It was just then that Don Karnage himself came in and began to notice the commotion.

"Hey, what's going on here, I gave no permission for you to fire the weapons at the air vent system" said Don Karnage.

"But sir, I thought we might have an intruder" said Dumptruck.

"An intruder, really, just let me look and see" said Don Karnage as he headed to the damaged part of the air vent.

Thankfully for Shadow, Don Karnage wasn't as intelligent as enough to look through the air vents, only to inspect the damage.

"Well, if there were an intruder, you imbeciles probably scared him away!" roared Don Karnage, "I want you to bring these weapons to the other Air Pirates!"

"Yes sir" said Maddog as he and Dumptruck began to carry the weapons.

As the Air Pirates headed out with the crate loaded with weapons, it was time for Shadow to leap right on out. Yet while the black hedgehog was coming up with a strategy to ambush the Air Pirates, Kit and found the perfect place for Baloo to squeeze right through which was a network of underground caves.

"Er, you sure this is part of the same Pirate Base?" asked Baloo to Kit.

"Sure, I'm sure, I've haven't been around here since about several years" said Kit.

"So you must have explored these caves before?" asked Baloo.

"Yep, it's easy" replied Kit.

"Oh, I hope you're right that we'll find our friend soon enough" said Baloo.

While Baloo and Kit were finding their own way into the Pirate Base, Shadow was already doing his best to dodge the coming Air Pirate patrols as the guards continued on their patrols, Shadow dashed by each one of them which the Air Pirates were too stupid to notice his presence. The black hedgehog finally made his way to where Don Karnage had taken the hi-tech weapons to, where a group of Air Pirates were readying hi-tech weapons in their arsenal.

"You sure this will help us bring down more plans?" asked Maddog.

"Sure I am sure" replied Don Karnage, "and you can test fire at some of those dummies I had some of the other men placed over there."

A perfect firing range was setup for the Air Pirates to test out their hi-tech weapons at some wooden dummies, and also wooden planes that were built.

"Fire!" ordered Don Karnage.

It was suddenly a light show as the lasers from the weapons began to fire, the wooden dummies and planes all ended up into dust. Shadow knew he had to act fast against the Air Pirates and see where his Chaos Emerald went quick. Yet he would have to come up with a plan in order to get the Air Pirates' attention into having themselves disarmed.


	5. Battling the Air Pirates

Chapter 5: Battling the Air Pirates

As the Air Pirates continued testing their hi-tech weapons, Shadow continued to wait until after the Air Pirates trained with their hi-tech weapons, it was time for Shadow to move on in.

"Gee, these weapons are very fancy" said Dumptruck as he commented on the shininess of the weapon in question.

"Enough of that" said Don Karnage, "it's time to put these weapons to the test."

"You mean we're actually going to take them out while we go on attacking other planes?" asked Maddog.

"Well of course, that's why we have these weapons!" roared Don Karnage as he continued with his rants.

Yet as while Don Karnage was continuing to lecture to his Air Pirates, Shadow kept on sneaking about. At the same time, Baloo and Kit were also heading toward the same area unaware they had the hi-tech weapons well trained in using the weapons.

"I hope that black hedgehog knows what he's doing" said Baloo to Kit.

"Don't worry, I am sure he'd be making the first move" replied Kit as they continued to head on out.

As the two were approaching the training area where the Air Pirates were, Shadow made his first move by creeping up toward an Air Pirate who was on guard and literally dragged him into the darkness where the black hedgehog knocked out the poor Air Pirate. As Don Karnage continued his rants to the remaining Air Pirates, he was still unaware of Shadow's presence.

"This is exactly why I have stolen these hi-tech weapons for such an obvious use" continued Don Karnage, "I do not want to hear any brand of complaints from you. You are to be told what to do, and that's final!"

"Say, wasn't there someone who was on guard duty?" asked Dumptruck who noticed one of the guards was missing.

"Say, you're right, why don't you two check it out?" asked Don Karnage.

"Okay, you got it" sighed Maddog who really didn't want to do it.

As the two Air Pirates headed to where the other Air Pirate use to be, they noticed the Air Pirate was unconscious.

"Quickly, we have to alert Don Karnage" said Maddog to Dumptruck.

But as the two Air Pirates were about to do just that, Shadow popped right in front of them.

"Did you two miss me?" asked Shadow.

"It's that black hedgehog!" cried Maddog as he readied his hi-tech weapon.

Yet before both Dumptruck and Maddog could both use their weapons, Shadow had quickly managed to pull some wires on the hi-tech weapons making them obviously useless. The black hedgehog then knocked Dumptruck and Maddog out to which the other Air Pirates noticed the commotion.

"Say, what's going on?" cried Don Karnage as he also heard the commotion as well.

As Dumptruck and Maddog both fell unconscious to their comrades, Don Karnage was shocked as Shadow soon revealed himself to the Air Pirate leader.

"Listen pal, you have something that I want back that you took from me" said Shadow, "these two boneheads here just got lucky that time in knocking me out. Now how are we going to handle this, the easy way where I get my Chaos Emerald back, or the hard way where I crack a few heads?"

"Fire at the intruder!" cried Don Karnage as he pulled out his sword to order the command.

The Air Pirates then tried to fire their hi-tech weapons at Shadow, yet Shadow was able to dodge the oncoming lasers at ease. He then leaped across and knocked out some of the Air Pirates who were carrying the weapons. While Shadow was fighting, Baloo and Kit arrived on the scene and noticed the chaos.

"Wow, this guy is all over the place" said Baloo as he saw an Air Pirate being knocked out by Shadow.

As both Baloo and Kit were keeping a safe distance watching the fight, Don Karnage decided it was time to make a run for it. He knew Shadow would be after him, so he quickly ran toward the hangar bay where the large ship was located.

"Ha, I am not going to give this up" said Don Karnage.

As Don Karnage made his way to a private chambers, he felt he was sure enough to be safe. After Shadow had cleaned up the rest of the Air Pirates, Baloo and Kit arrived on the scene.

"Wow, you knocked each one of them out, no problem" said Baloo.

"Yeah, but there is one more left that I need to take care of, know where he went?" asked Shadow.

"He went that way" replied Kit to Shadow.

"Thanks" continued Shadow.

As Shadow headed to the way Don Karnage had escaped, he wasn't aware that the Air Pirate leader also had a hi-tech weapon with him that was more advanced than the other weapons.

"Come on, you don't scare Don Karnage" laughed Don Karnage as he was readying a large bazooka-like hi-tech weapon that was stolen from the pile of hi-tech weapons by the Air Pirates, "just try to come through here!"

Don Karnage was indeed afraid of Shadow, he saw the brand of carnage that Shadow had brought against his fellow Air Pirates. Each one was knocked down like flies. It was only a matter of time before Shadow was at the entrance of his chambers. But as a few minutes went by, Don Karnage thought he had second thoughts if Shadow would ever show up.

"Maybe I was wrong, I hope I am pretty secured here" laughed Don Karnage who was more relaxed.

But suddenly the door to his chambers busted right down with Shadow standing in front.

"I want my Chaos Emerald NOW!" roared Shadow to Don Karnage.

"Stand back!" replied Don Karnage who wasn't interested in handing over the Chaos Emerald, "I am keeping this for myself!"

"We'll see about that" laughed Shadow.

Don Karnage fired the hi-tech weapon which also fired a rocket at Shadow, yet the black hedgehog was able to dodge the attack. The Air Pirate leader then pulled out his sword and attempted to slice Shadow into pieces, but Shadow was able to dodge that. As the Air Pirate leader tried his best to attack Shadow, Baloo and Kit who had followed Shadow noticed the fight as they peaked through the busted down door and noticed Don Karnage wasn't doing his best as he should.

"Doesn't look like he's going to last long" said Baloo to which Shadow literally gave a good punch knocking out Don Karnage out cold.

"Yep, you're right" replied Kit.

"And I'll be taking this" said Shadow as he grabbed the Chaos Emerald.


	6. Escaping the Air Pirates

Chapter 6: Escaping the Air Pirates

After Shadow had grabbed the Chaos Emerald from an unconscious Don Karnage, it wasn't long after he along with Baloo and Kit had left the scene did Don Karnage started to wake up from his ordeal.

"What, what happened?" cried Don Karnage as he suddenly realized that the Chaos Emerald was missing, "That black hedgehog took that Chaos Emerald of mine!"

The Air Pirate leader then headed out and noticed his men were already getting up from their ordeal with Shadow.

"You imbeciles, get your planes and shoot the intruders down before they escape!" roared Don Karnage.

"You got it boss" said Maddog as he and his fellow Air Pirates ran with his fellow compatriots toward their planes.

Meanwhile, Shadow along with Baloo and Kit had finally got back to the Seaduck.

"Well, I hope they don't follow us, but you never know for sure if you had taken care out of all of them" said Baloo to Shadow.

"Yeah, yeah, just get this plane up and running" replied Shadow.

As Baloo finally got the Seaduck up in the air, it didn't take long before the Air Pirates were following them.

"We got company!" cried Baloo as he noticed the Air Pirates coming in from the mirrors on the plane.

"I got this one" said Kit to which Shadow stopped him.

"No you don't kid, this one is mine, these idiot Air Pirates don't know the power this Chaos Emerald can really bring" said Shadow as he prevented Kit from using his disc.

"Great, he's going out there again" sighed Baloo.

But what the two didn't realize was that Shadow literally used his Chaos Control power with his Chaos Emerald to literally vanish right behind them. Outside, the Air Pirates were already firing trying to take down the Seaduck. Yet as one of the Air Pirates was closing on in, Shadow had appeared right in front of the Air Pirate.

"What the?" cried the Air Pirate as he noticed Shadow.

"You guys are going down" laughed Shadow.

Shadow then delivered a good punch sending the Air Pirate flying right out of his plane. He then used his Chaos Control to teleport himself to the next plane.

"This is too much!" cried the Air Pirate as he then leaped out of the plane.

While that was going on, Don Karnage himself was out and about his fellow Air Pirates and noticed the odd things going on with his fellow Air Pirates leaping out of their planes.

"Say, what's going on there?" cried Don Karnage as he then signaled Maddog and Dumptruck to follow his fellow Air Pirates whom were literally falling right out of their planes by Shadow.

But as the Air Pirate leader got closer, Shadow decided it was time to use his Chaos Control to literally appear right in front of Don Karnage himself. That is exactly what the black hedgehog eventually did.

"You!" cried Don Karnage as he was ready to take out his sword.

"Say boss, I got him on my crosshair" said Maddog as he was about to fire.

"No you imbecile!" cried Don Karnage.

"I got him too!" laughed Dumptruck.

"No, no,, not while I am still in the plane!" cried Don Karnage.

Shadow immediately used his Chaos Control power to escape just in the nick of time before Don Karnage's own poor plane was fired at by Dumptruck and Maddog. Poor old Don Karnage had to leap from his plane, luckily he had a parachute ready.

"You imbeciles, when you land you will be in so much trouble!" cried Don Karnage.

"Did we do a bad thing?" asked Dumptruck who was obviously clueless.

"I don't know" replied Maddog.

Suddenly Shadow appeared right in front of Maddog.

"Ah, the black hedgehog!" cried Maddog.

"Don't worry, I got him!" cried Dumptruck as he was ready to shoot down poor Maddog while he was still in his plane.

"This won't end well" sighed Maddog as he couldn't believe what was happening.

Dumptruck suddenly realized he ws all alone, as Shadow soon appeared right in front of Dumptruck thanks to his Chaos Control power.

"Time to finish this" laughed Shadow.

Dumptruck tried his best to swirl his plane to get Shadow off of his plane. Yet Shadow was able to hang on and literally leap right in back of Dumptruck to which all Shadow had to do was cover Dumptruck's eyes.

"Guess who" laughed Shadow.

"I can't see, I can't see!" cried Dumptruck was he was trying to regain control of his plane.

Shadow then immediately used his Chaos Control and teleported himself right out of there back onto the Seaduck. Dumptruck didn't realize that he was about to crash right into his fellow Air Pirates who had managed to create a floatable boat that one of them had in their inventory.

"Look out!" cried Maddog as Dumptruck then leaped out of his plane right into the sea.

Dumptruck's plane crashed right onto the floating blow up boat that the Air Pirates were using. They all managed to survive the ordeal to which Don Karnage himself got up from the water hanging onto Dumptruck's plane which was floating on the water.

"You imbeciles, when we get back to Pirate Island, I will make sure you will do extra laps around the base!" roared Don Karnage who wasn't pleased.

Back on the Seaduck which was heading Shadow home, Baloo was quite impressed with the fancy power of the Chaos Emerald.

"Wow, that Chaos Emerald must be something for you to not let it fall into Don Karnage's hands" laughed Baloo.

"Don't worry, this will never leave my sight again" said Shadow.

The scene ends as the Seaduck heads off.


End file.
